Innocent life
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Rasanya bergetar dan butuh waktu lama untuk menenagkan diri. Apa ya itu namanya? Itu terjadi saat aku merasa bahwa cuma diriku yang paling bernasib seperti ini... Tapi, itu berubah saat aku ke Konohagakure. OC and AU! Mind to read?


HALO! KITA BERTEMU DENGAN SAYA BERDUA!  
Aupu: udah 'Saya'... 'Berdua' pula... -_-  
Wa: kan kita emang berdua...  
Aupu: *menghilang dalam kegelapan*  
Wa: Aupu-saaaaaan... Ukh...

* * *

Aku menyadari bahwa saat ini sedang sangat gelap. Tentu saja, karena aku sedang tertidur... Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Melihat langit-langit berbatu yang sangat familiar. Ini... Kamarku...

Aku merasa badanku sangat berat, karena setiap tengah malam aku selalu begadang untuk belajar. Belajar Ninja? Hell no, aku ini Wizard. Bukan Ninja. Dan aku belajar jurus 'Api' andalanku. Menurut ninja, mungkin aku ini berelemen kegelapan, tapi kenapa aku belajar api? Sudahlah...

Aku duduk ditempat, seketika kesadaranku dihisap oleh sesuatu. Tapi aku harus bangun, Ayah tidak akan suka jika aku bermalas-malasan.

Ayah?

Kalau soal itu aku hanya bisa yakin dengan mantab. Aku hilang ingatan saat umurku 7 tahun... Dan aku diambil Ayahku sampai sekarang umurku... Enam belas tahun. Ayahku, siapa Ayahku? Dia...

Orochimaru.

Itulah namanya. Dia menyeramkan, tapi menurutku dia baik, dia menjagaku sampai sebesar ini.

Aku mengeserkan kakiku dan duduk disisi tempat tidur, menyentuh lantai dan aku segera berdiri berjalan kearah pintu. Membuka pintu dan celingak celinguk sebentar. Seperti biasa, di manapun aku berdiri atau berjalan, tak ada seorangpun.

Sepertinya sunyi dan diam, entah kenapa rasanya badanku bergetar dan butuh beberapa lama agar aku bisa menenangkan diri. Apa ya itu namanya?

"Selamat pagi Miakis-chan" sapa seseorang. Aku kenal suara ini.

Aku menoleh kearah kiri, melihat lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku itu meatapku. Kacamata Harry Potter? Rambut putih? Diikat satu? Baju berwarna unggu? Tentu saja aku kenal dia.

"Selamat pagi, Kabuto-nii" sapaku kembali dengan wajah lurus.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali, apakah Tuan Orochimaru memanggilmu?" tanya Kabuto tidak lepas menatapku.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Begitu... Apa kau berpikir untuk pergi kesuatu tempat? Cuacanya cerah" ucap Kabuto menaiki kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya.

"Tidak, itu membosankan" jawabku.

"Hem... Miakis-chan, Tuan Orochimaru menyuruhku untuk membuatku senang. Bukan dengan perasan pas-pasan senang dan sedih" sahut Kabuto menghela nafas sedikit kecewa. "Apa maumu, sih..."

"Teman, aku mau teman lain selain Kabuto-nii" ucapku dengan suara sedikit memohon, wajah yang masih datar.

"Kau tahu itu sulit... Kenapa tidak coba berbicara dengan orang-orang?" tanyanya.

"Mereka segera menjauhiku, walaupun bisa berbicara... Mungkin bagi mereka aku ini berbeda"

"Karena kamu selalu berbicara soal Wizard, kenapa tidak menjadi Ninja?"

"Karena aku tidak suka"

"Ohyaa, jika tidak suka tidak mau, ya..."

Kabuto kembali menghela nafas sekali lagi, aku hanya mengangguk pelan mengantikan jawaban 'Ya'. Aku tidak suka sendirian dan hanya menyapa Kabuto. Bukan bearti aku tidak suka... Tapi membosankan, aku inggin punya teman lain. Aku iri melihat orang lain bergaul dengan wajah tersenyum.

Soal namaku... Namaku Miakis Falena.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Kabuto yang membuyarkan semua pikiranku dari awal sampai akhir.

"Aku... Aku mau kembali kekamar saja..." jawabku berjalan melewati Kabuto yang hanya berdiri disana.

Aku berjalan sambil melihat bayanganku sendiri. Mungkin yang selalu menemaiku cuma bayanganku... Arwahku.. Dan diriku sendiri. Kabuto-nii susah sekali diajak berbicara, dia hanya inggin berbicara jika soal obat obatan. Ayah, ayah jarang disini. Dia selalu pergi tanpa memberitahuku, bahkan sekarang aku yakin dia tidak ada disini.

Langkahku berhenti saat ada suara bukaan pintu. Aku menaiki kepalaku, melihat seseorang mencoba membuka kamarku.

"Siapa, siapa yang memberi izin boleh memasuki kamarku?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit ketus dan tinggi.

Orang itu tidak berkata apa apa, dia hanya segera lari dariku dengan membiarkan pintu kamarku terbuka begoyang goyang karena disapu angin. Tidak sopan bukan, tidak menutup pintu dan hanya segera lari... Aku tidak percaya dia.

Aku berjalan kearah kamarku, memasukinya dan menutup pintu rapat rapat. Aku berjalan kearah mejaku dan membuka buku yang berjudul 'Fire meaning'. Aku membuka lembar lembar dimana terakhir kalinya aku membacanya.

Sebenarnya... Aku sudah baca buku ini lebih dari miliaran kalinya jika ayahku tidak ada. Huff...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Miakis-chan, ini Kabuto" panggil disebrang pintu itu.

"Tidak kukunci" jawabku dengan arti lain, silakan masuk.

Pintu segera terbuka dan Kabuto segera masuk setelah menutup pintu. Aku menatap sebentar, lalu membaca lagi buku 'Fire Meaning'.

"Miakis-chan, bagaimana jika kita ke perpustakaan?" tawar Kabuto dengan senyu tipis disana.

"Disini ada perpustakaan?" tanyaku binggung.

"Tidak, kita ke Konohagakure"

"Konoha... Gakure...?"

"Itu tempat musuh, ya... Tapi kita bukan untuk berperang disana. Kita cuma pinjam perpustakaannya dan membaca buku bukunya"

"Baiklah..."

.

Konohagakure...

Kabuto berjalan duluan, sedangkan aku mengekornya. Untuk belajar Wizard... Dan... Perpustakaan itu pasti banyak sekali buku pengetahuannya kan... Kalau begitu, pasti ada... Cara aku membaca 'Supaya bisa akrab dengan sekeliling' kuharap ada, walau terdengar aneh...

"Itu disana" ucap Kabuto menunjuk tempat yang besar.

Bukunya pasti banyak sekali...

Aku dan Kabuto segera memasuki perpustakaan itu dan Kabuto hanya duduk di dekat pintu depan. Aku hanya menatap ada-apa? Kepada Kabuto. Kabuto menarik penutup kepalanya hingga wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat.

"Aku harus menjagamu, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Tuan Orochimaru akan marah sekali" ucap Kabuto.

"... Walau sampai malam?"

"Sampai besokpun tidak apa"

"Selamat terbosan"

Aku menaiki kepalaku, melihat sejuta buku yang membuatku agak kaget. Kamarku saja cuma ada 2-3 buku. Ini sangat menganggumkan. Aku segera berjalan ke salah satu rak buku, dan menemukan buku 'Berbicara yang baik' ini lumayan... Aku mengangkat tanganku dan tiba tiba bertemu dengan tangan pucat orang lain.

"Eh?" tanyaku, segera menoleh kearah orang yang mencoba mengambil buku itu juga.

"Hem? Kau mengingginkannya?" tanya orang itu.

"... Tidak, ambil saja" ucapku, menarik kembali tanganku dan berjalan kearah lain.

Seperti kata Kabuto jika terjadi sesuatu kepadaku, Ayah akan sangat marah pastinya... Dan juga ini wilayah musuhkan? Iyakan? Sudahlah...

Aku berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, namun ditahan oleh seseorang. Lenganku terasa tercengkram, rasanya seperti tersengat listrik atau apalah itu. Apa namanya ya?

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat orang yang barusan mengambil buku yang sama denganku. Aku hanya menatap agak kaget. Apa penyamaranku ketahuan?

"Kalau kau inggin buku ini, kenapa kita tidak bergantian membacanya, hah? Gadis misterius?" tanya orang itu tersenyum.

"Senyumanmu menyeramkan" sahutku jujur, aku merasa aku akan dibenci.

"... Hahaha, kau benar juga..."

... Benar juga? Aku berhasil dalam bergaul? Tanpa buku? Ternyata aku bisa juga ya...

"Ayo, kau pendatang baru Konohagakure bukan?" tanya orang itu.

"Bukan... Aku... Err..." aku mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat. Tapi lagi lagi, dia melemparkan senyuman mengerikan itu. Misterius sekali dia...

"Kau seorang musafir, ya? Gadis misterius?"

"..."

"Aku Sai" orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

"... Miakis Falena..." perkenalku.

"Baiklah... Gadis misterius... Bagaimana jika kita duduk disana? Kau pasti juga binggung akrab dengan orang lain bukan?"

"Iya"

Dia tidak melepaskan senyum itu. Tapi dia melepaskan lenganku dan berjalan ke meja berwarna coklat yang dekat dengan jendela. Sambil menunjuk kursi didepannya yang maksudnya memberikanku tempat duduk.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain aku duduk didepannya. Meja itu cukup besar, jadi jarakku agak jauh darinya tapi itu lebih baik. Aku menarik penutup kepalaku sehingga mataku tidak terihat olehnya. Agar tidak ketahuan...

"Kau suka buka cerita?" tanya Sai dengan nada halus yang agak dipaksakan.

"Tidak" jawabku.

"Kau pernah membacanya?"

"Belum pernah"

"Kalau begitu... Ini"

Sai menyondorkan buku berjudul 'Angsa yang sombong'. Judulnya unik dan sangat tidak enak didengar. Apa buku cerita itu berubah cacian atau pembunuhan? Atau soal beberapa pengertiannya? Atau...

"Kau tidak mau baca?" tanya Sai sekali lagi.

"Ehm... Jika kau memaksanya..." aku menerima buku itu dan membuka halaman utama.

Buku cerita berjudul 'Angsa yang sombong' ini ada warna dan gambar. Bahkan tulisannya ditebalkan sehingga terlihat unik olehku. Warnanya cerah... Tapi apa isinya ini?

Aku mulai membacanya, selama 2 menit, aku menutup buku cerita itu dan mendorongnya ke samping tangan Sai.

"Kau tidak suka ya?" tanya Sai, pertanyaan lagi?

"Aku sudah selesai baca... Ceritanya tidak seru dan sangat kekanak kanakan. Bertema tentang seekor angsa yang bangga dengan kecantikannya tapi kecantikan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Membosankan" balasku yang terdengar sangat tajam dan menusuk.

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Sai membuka penutup kepalaku dan menatap wajahku.

"Bukankah kau juga begitu? Gadis misterius?" tanya Sai.

"Eh?"

"Wajahmu tidak akan berlangsung selamanya, eng... Tapi mungkin..."

"... Kau putih sekali... Apakah kau jarang keluar? Atau kau takut dengan matahari?"

"Aku bukan Vampire, Gadis Misterius"

"Begitu ya... Ya sudahlah, aku tidak peduli lagi"

Aku melipat tanganku dan menoleh keluar jendela. Jadi ini ya yang namanya Konohagakure, lebih terang dan tidak seperti Otogakure... Dipenuhi lilin disepanjang jalan... Dan orang orangnya tersenyum semua. Apa mereka mengejekku...

Aku kembali menatap ke Sai, dia sedang membaca buku yang inggin... Maaf, yang kami mau ambil tadi. Aku menghela nafas sebentar dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Sai yang menyadari suara gesekan kursi segera menoleh kearahku.

"Kau sudah inggin pergi bukan? Dimana rumahmu? Tunggu, kau musafir, pasti kau tinggal di penginapan. Penginapan dimana?" tanya tanya Sai. Kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak berpikir sebelum bertanya.

"Di mana saja" jawabku seolah olah bosan.

"Besok kita bertemu lagi ya disini"

"..."

Aku memuka pintu perpustakaan dan menutupnya kembali...

_"Besok kita bertemu lagi ya disini"_

... Itu pertama kalinya ada orang yang berkata begitu demikian. Aku menoleh kesamping pintu melihat Kabuto yang dari tadi menghitung jarinya seperti takut salah satu dari jarinya ada yang hilang.

"Hei, Kabuto-nii. Aku sudah selesai" ucapku, membuyarkan lamuannya.

"Heh, cuma 25 menit... Apa kau sudah puas?" tanya Kabuto.

"Besok aku mau datang lagi kesini"

"Hah?"

"Tidak boleh, ya?"

"Hem... Sulit untuk mengatakannya... Tapi besok aku musti belajar membuat..."

"Obat obatan aneh itu? Benar..." ucapku melipat tanganku.

"... Kenapa kau tidak datang sendiri kesini saja besoknya, tanpa diriku"

"Kau becanda"

"Kau sudah berumur 16, apakah perlu ditemani lagi?"

"... Baiklah..."

Aku berjalan mendahului Kabuto, dan Kabuto segera berjalan dari tempatnya mengikutiku. Cuma aku atau kelihatannya aku merasakan sesuatu, rasanya ada dorongan untuk mengikuti permintaan Sai... Tapi kenapa bisa ya...

Biarkan waktu menjawab.

.

.

.

* * *

Yups, wa binggung mau asal mula ceritanya bagaimana, jadi jika begini tidak apa-apa bukan? *clingclingcling-plak* kesannya senpai!


End file.
